wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-32720235-20180704180329
SPOILERS After reading the epilogue and hearing that Moon and Qibli would have a role in the third arc, I was slightly disappointed. There are so many other dragons that still need to be fleshed out and worked on, that I can't help but feel those two were only chosen because they're fan favorites. I guess moon sorta makes sense because of her similarity to clear sight, but the inclusion of Qibli is what I have a major problem with. Qibli is, in my opinion, a very poorly written character. He had a tragic backstory that Tui tried to turn into a flaw, but it just didn't work. I don't know if she was rushed with the release of DoD or what. Other than the gripes with his family, Qibli had zero flaws. Everything he said and did was the right choice. Nothing about himself held him back, it was always an outside force that caused problems, and Qibli always knew exactly what to do. As for why Moon shouldn't have much of a role, it's because her character had a satisfying development throughout the second arc. When she first joined Jade Mountain, Moon was a hermit with social issues. The interactions she had with other characters, Darkstalker specifically, helped push her out into the world. In the end, Moon also faced the dilemma of either preserving the Darkstalker she saw a friend, or letting him perish with the conclusion to DoD. Moon is a finished character who has no business being in the spotlight. So who do I think should replace them? Well, so far there's only one character I know should be included for sure- Winter. Winter grew from book 6 to the end of book 7. In Moon Rising, he cared more about his tribe and his family than anything else. While valuing relatives isn't a flaw in itself, it becomes one when it eliminates your ability to think rationally. Now that I think about it, Icicle and Sora both had this same issue. Perhaps Icicle should play a part as well? Anyway, Winter did have some development, but his conclusion left me wanting more. He never learned the fate of Darkstalker, Moon chose Qibli over him, and his own family, the one he sacrificed everything for, still refused to accept him. The only thing that could possibly be considered a success is the creation of Winter's scavenger refuge. And that's another point that I haven't even mentioned yet- Winter's interest in scientific discovery regarding scavengers. There are only three known dragons with an interest in scavenger science- Winter, Mastermind, and Cricket. An anonymous user had proposed a theory that the line "a secret buried far below may save those braVe enough to look" refers to the scavenger in the sinkhole. With Winter and Cricket both having interest in the scavengers, that could easily be true. DISCLAIMER I am not hating on Moon or Qibli, I'm simply pointing out some things I thought should be discussed. I love the series and I only want the best for it. <3